Son of Fire
by monkeyface123
Summary: Takes place after Last Olympian. Percy is not child of big three but still a demigod. The Titans won when Thalia (prophecy child) accidentally chooses wrong in trying to save the world. Gods and demigods are held captive by the titans except a few demigods who escaped. What if Percy Jackson, inventor, and fire-wielder is one of them. Does he have it in him to start a rebellion? R
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Fire**

**First fanfic, so don't expect the best writing of your lives. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that so lets keep the flames to a minimum. Constructional Criticism allowed and wanted. Read summery before reading actual story, might help.**

**Main characters ****–**** age - status**

**Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus ****–**** 15 - good**

**Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus ****–**** 17 - good**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ****–**** 16 ****–**** good**

**Luke Castellan, son of Hermes ****–**** 17 ****–**** doesn't know ; confused**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - 16 ****–**** evil**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes ****–**** 16 - evil**

**Olympian Gods ****–**** good**

**Titans - evil**

**Chapter 1 ****–**** Percy-Introduction**

**Percy's POV**

I was running as fast as I could to the forest. I was being chased by 15 men (working for the titans of course) but they were kind of slow but I didn't look back to check if they were near. "Hey! Get back here, boy!" I ignored it and kept chanting to myself so close.. so close.. Once I get into the wild, that's my turf. I know every hiding place, every root you'll fall on, short cuts, you name it, I know it. I was 10 feet away when a hot dog cart passed in front of me. I didn't have enough time to stop and tried to jump it. Needless, to say I didn't clear it and my foot chipped the top sending me flying the rest of the way. I hit a tree and the last thing I remember is whispering to my wrist watch "Code 5829" and then I fell into unconsciousness...

I started stirring and I sat up "Uuuuhg. What happened?" I looked up saw it was night. I was about to get up to see where I was when the memory of what happened hit me. I started to panic thinking they got me and would bring me to Kronos. I looked around to see I was in the exact same place where I had fell into unconsciousness. I looked down and I couldn't see legs. Thats when I remembered my wrist watch and code 5829. That was my new code. It causes myself to go into my surrounding like a chameleon. I chided myself because that was experimental and if that didn't work, I would be with the Titan Lord of Time right now. What sucked about code 5829 is its new and took 5 days worth of power. I got up and shook of the major headache I had currently and started to walk to my house, an abandoned cabin 5 miles into the forest with my backpack full of the reason I was being chased. I had just stolen roughly 40 different types of electronic and about 60 pounds worth of celestial bronze. My backpack or its real name, Κάτοχος όλων των, which means holder of all is one of the best presents I've gotten from my dad. You see, it's always weigh as light as a feather and its as big as classroom on the inside while normal backpack size on the outside (**Doctor Who anyone**). When I got home I opened the generator to make me be able to see my home. Once I got in, I turned it back on and went back inside to rest.

I should introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson(dead) and Hephaestus, Greek god of fire and Lord of the Forges. I'm a demigod, 15 years-old, a fire-wielder, (don't mean to brag) best inventor and creative thinker since Daedalus. I'm around 6 foot with shaggy jet black hair and dark green eyes. I'm living in the forest where I am away from civilization. You see, around a year ago, some daughter of Zeus was to make a decision to save or destroy the worlds. She made the wrong decision. I don't know if she did it on purpose or not. So, The titans took over and it has been a year since then. They took over the human world too. That caused mass chaos for multiple reasons. When the titans revealed themselves and told them to join or die, there was 5 different types of people. 1-clear sighted mortals that ran and are probably still running, 2- those that were too stupid to think and just joined, 3- those humans who thought they were bonkers and just went back to there life. Needless to say, they didn't make it. 4-Those humans who just went crazy and started screaming random things and running in circles, and 5- Those that weren't human ran like hell and found a place to stay (me). The only survivors that aren't eaten, used as entertainment, or used for labor were 1 and 5. I'd say there is about few hundred still on the run. You must be wondering why I wasn't helping in the 2nd Titan War or what happened to the gods and demigod. Well, for the 1st question, I was at camp until I got depressed because my big brother, Charles Beckondorf, died. We were really close and just thinking about him makes me shake with anger. I ran away and vowed that I would slaughter every last thing on the Titans side and true to my word, I've started on the plan that took me half a year to make but that's for another day. Now, the 2nd question, ahhh, yes the gods and the their children. The gods were defeated and are now in there own punishments. As for the demigods, most of them are either servants, sex slaves for the disgusting human soldiers in the Titan army, or just held in cells with no sunlight and little, much less good food.

Now with my plan, I haven't developed all of the details but the first phase is to make allies with those not corrupted by the Titan Lord. But once I do that I won't be able to return to my home so I'll depart in a week. Watch out Kronos, the Sun of Fire is coming.

* * *

**Read & Review. I want to know any suggestions and if its any good. Thank u**

**next chap is going to be Thalias POV and its gonna be the fight against Kronos and how they are now**

**best wishes,**

**Monkeyface123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Fire**

**First fanfic, so don't expect the best writing of your lives. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that so lets keep the flames to a minimum. Constructional Criticism allowed and wanted. Read summery before reading actual story, might help.**

**Main characters ****–**** age - status**

**Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus ****–**** 15 - good**

**Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus ****–**** 17 - good**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ****–**** 16 ****–**** good**

**Luke Castellan, son of Hermes ****–**** 17 ****–**** doesn't know ; confused**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - 16 ****–**** evil**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes ****–**** 16 - evil**

**Olympian Gods ****–**** good**

**Titans - evil**

**Chapter 1 ****–**** Thalia - Introduction**

**Thalia's POV**

**Ending of **_**The Last Olympian**_

Kronos slashed Annabeth on the cheek and she went flying and hit her mothers throne. I told Grover to go help her and he went without hesitation. We were circling each other, taunting each other, and about to attack.

"L-Luke, you p-prom-mised a fami-ily." Annabeth croaked from the corner.

Kronos stumbled back, as if he was just hit with a rock. I was confused until we locked eyes. They weren't gold, they were Luke's blue eyes.

He looked at Annabeth and gasped. "D-Did I do that?" he said but it was more like a whisper as if afraid of the answer. Annabeth nodded.

I took this chance and attacked him. He defended but I attacked with a new vigor.

I disarmed him but I was also disarmed. He fell and started started muttering about insolent boy and looked like he was fighting himself.

Annabeth stood up with her knife against Grovers protests and started walking toward me. She was still injured so she fell half way there. The knife slid toward me. "The Knife" Luke and Annabeth said in unison. I grabbed it and walked toward Luke. "Please give it here, Thalia. Only I know where my Achilles heel is. If you attack, he'll defend himself. Trust me..."

That was the big question. Did I have it in me to trust again with something this big. Luke used to be my crush and companion, why not trust. Oh yeah, I remember, he broke me. When I found out he was had turned sides, I cried myself to sleep at night and every time I thought about him by myself, I'd break down. Near everyone else, I'd keep my hard, cold facade.

No, I couldn't trust him. Not again after all he had done. I had decided my answer.

I put my hand out with the knife for Luke to get it. He had a thankful smile on and reached out to get it. Right as he was going to retrieve it with his right hand, I grabbed his hand quickly. I lifted his hand up exposing his armpit and stabbed straight down...

I was wrong, that wasn't his Achilles heel and he gave me this look mixed of emotions. The main emotion was pity as if I had just sealed my fate (which I did). There was also other small emotion such as anger, sadness, and betrayal. I was about to guess again and stab him in his other armpit (which was right) but his eyes flickered from blue to gold and in that moment,

I knew that I messed up and we'd lost the 2nd Titan war...

The rest went a little on the lines like this. The gods and demigods stormed in to see the real Kronos there with us defenseless. The only reason we weren't incinerated was because he let us live. The gods fought a good 5 minutes until they were overwhelmed. The Titans burned everything on Olympus and built Torcis, it's like Olympus to Titans.

Every Titan, minor god that joined the titans, humans that joined the titans, and the captives (gods, good minor gods, demigods etc.). The Titan Lord called his fellow titans (Perses, Iapetus, Prometheus, Atlas, etc.) up to be given a spot on the Torcis Council. Some peaceful titans such as Rhea said no and were just neutral. Than Titan children were freed from there prison such as Calypso but she too stayed neutral. Then they picked individual punishments for the gods.

Zeus had Prometheus's punishment, Poseidon had Atlas's punishment, and Hades was to be stuck in Tartarus without powers and had to try to survive. Artemis, Hera, Demeter and Aphrodite were to be used as sex slaves by all the disgusting male titans. Ares was to be kept in a room that was all white and do nothing but eat. Apollo, Hermes, Thanatos(only good minor god) and Dionysus were to be the Toric's personal entertainment, waiters, pets, etc. Athena and Hephaestus were to be kept like Ares but only temporary until they build something special for them.

* * *

**Short Nobody's POV**

They didn't capture Hestia for they forgot about her.

That will be one of there fatal mistakes. Arrogance and Ignorance will always lose for Hestia is the Hearth of Olympus and when there's a Hearth, there is ALWAYS hope.

Long live the oldest child Kronos and Rhea.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

As for the demigods, we were offered to join the _better _side. I was about to yell that no sane demigod would do that, but I was interrupted by the sound of "I will!" ringing in the air. I looked around to see all the Ares, and unclaimed kids raising there hands, and some Hermes kids.

They each went up and swore allegiance. Then we each went into our punishments. I didn't get any because I was the reason they were here which sent me into a depressed and guilty mood. The younger (10-16) demigods were used as chefs, waiters, etc. while the older (17+) ones were used as sex slaves (for both genders) for humans in the titan army. Luckily, there weren't much 17 year olds.

It has now been a year since they took over and I've given up hope...

* * *

**R &R plz. I need to know what u want next Percy explains his invention, childhood, life, etc. **

**Monkeyface123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Fire**

**First fanfic, so don't expect the best writing of your lives. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that so lets keep the flames to a minimum. Constructional Criticism allowed and wanted. Read summery before reading actual story, might help.**

**Main characters ****–**** age - status**

**Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus ****–**** 15 - good**

**Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus ****–**** 17 - good**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ****–**** 16 ****–**** good**

**Luke Castellan, son of Hermes ****–**** 17 ****–**** doesn't know ; confused**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - 16 ****–**** evil**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes ****–**** 16 - evil**

**Olympian Gods ****–**** good**

**Titans ****–**** evil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 3 ****–**** The 1st monster**

**A Week Later**

**Percy's POV**

_BEEP...BEEP... _I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and hit the button "begin".

So, lets begin with my life story.

My parents, Sally Jackson and Hephaestus fell in love and spent a whole year together before having me.

Yup, you heard right, a whole YEAR.

I was raised as any normal child with my mom and step-dad, Paul Blowfis.

Paul was cool, he let me eat all the blue cookies I wanted while my mom only let me eat 6 per day.

I started drawing my inventions at an early age for little things like opening the door from the couch and stuff like that. I went to few different schools but I hardly tried. I never had an interest in school although I was pretty clever. My grades usually were solid B's and high C's.

Well, the real adventure/tragedy of my life started in 7th grade when I fought my first monster: a couple of Empousa, vampiric demons with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey ...

* * *

_Flashback (long)_

* * *

_I was walking home from middle school in a glum/mad mood. _

_First of all, I had just gotten in a fight with an 8th grader who was a head taller than me and had friends with him._

_ I think you can tell where I ended up. Yup, the same place I ended up the last few days; with my good old buddy the trash can. _

_No one ever stands up for me, not even the teachers because there either don't care (teachers), scared of what might happen to them, or both. It hurt that nobody came to my defense the first few times but I've gotten used to it. And can you believe that's only 25% of the reason I'm mad. _

_The reason is because I was used to it. No, the main reason I was mad was because of Cindy Kermit, the most popular 8th grader in our school, at least, that's what most people think. _

_Personally, I despise her with every fiber in my body. The reason is because she bullied me everyday in 6th grade and some days in this school year, 7th grade. _

_Today was an excellent example of being bullied. _

_At lunch, my friends and I were outside talking and joking when Kermit came by and asked us in a fake-sweet voice if we could make a circle around her to hide from people. The request sounded weird to me and I was about to ask her to elaborate but was cut short by "Sure!" from almost everyone. I scowled at that. See, when I said she was popular and liked by everyone except a few, I meant everyone was her drone except for me and my friend Chris. _

_Chris was my best friend of the group. He was scrawny and scared of a lot of things. He's also handicapped but I think that's for show or something because I've caught him before jumping 5 feet up at the sound of thunder. He also looks older but enough of that, let's get back to the main point. _

_Everyone got up and circled her, although I did it muttering to myself about stupid, manipulative friends. She then proceeded to give me the evil eye and I knew I was going to get in trouble. _

_I heard a click that only a camera can make. Now, I was thoroughly confused but I didn't have time to think it through because she left running in the direction of the principle screaming at the top of her lungs "RAPE!". _

_We sat there and returned to what we were doing thinking we were just trolled or something. It was sadly the latter and Kermit came back walking with the principle rambling about being rape._

_ I literally did a spit take because that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. _

_Never the less, the principle bought it because apparently, the click was a picture of us surrounding her and the principle had it in her hand. And even better for us, she was a feminist, wonderful (note the sarcasm). _

_"What is the meaning of THIS?!" the principle basically yelled at us, holding up the picture. Everyone started muttering and stuttering different excuses. "SILENCE!" the principle hollered. She would've kept going too, but Kermit interrupted her. _

_"Most of the boys were forced to do it by Jackson." she stated calmly with a smirk on her face. I waited for one of my so called friends to stand up for me but no one did. _

_I stared at them all of them with betrayal basically written across my face except but they all had there heads down. I looked around for Chris but that was the first time I noticed he wasn't there..._

_The rest was history. Each boy in the so called rape-attempt got a weeks worth of detention while I was expelled but I didn't really mind. I just didn't want to see the disappointment in her my mother's eyes. _

_So, that's why I'm walking home in a glum/mad mood. I was brought out of my thoughts by an ear piercing scream "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I knew that scream from miles away, it was Chris's. _

_I started running in the direction of the voice and got there in a matter of seconds, I had really good endurance when I was feeling scared, brave, or just damn stupid and thinking I could do the now, I think it was a mix of all three of those. _

_"Chris, what's wrong, I hear-" I said kind of mumbling but I was interrupted by a girl, or so I thought. _

_" Oh great, we can have a bigger feast young-lings, and a demigod too." I spun around to face 5 smoking hot girls that looked to be in there Junior or Senior year in High school. _

_"I bet demigods taste good" one of them added. _

_"Demigod?" I asked confused. I mean I know my mythology for Romans and Greek, the latter a little more._

_ Chris stepped in front of me with a brave face on that I've never seen. I thought for sure he could take on anything but how wrong I was._

_ "Are you sure you want to fight you brave, handsome satyr. Wouldn't you much rather come over here and give me a kiss." He dropped his sword that I didn't realize he had until now and started walking over to them muttering something on the lines of "Maybe just one...yeah, just one is okay..." _

_I was about to ask if they were in a play and rehearsing or something when I saw one of the open her mouth and she had fangs. _

_The logical, or so I thought was logical, side of my brain said they're probably fake while my other side side chanted save him...save him. _

_As usual I went with the latter and ran for the sword. _

_The she-demons seemed to notice what I was trying to do and yelled "Get him!" but I already had the sword in my hands. _

_Two of them started advancing on me but my brain was in over drive thinking of what to do. _

_They started circling me, and finally, one came at me from the flank while one came through the front. _

_I let my instinct and guts lead me and I didn't realize what happened until there I was standing in the middle of a sand dune. _

_The three remaining she-demons and Chris looked shock. I found my composure and used the shock as my advantage._

_ I threw my sword as a javelin and it cleaved one of them. Then they found there composure and said "It seems we have underestimated the son of Hephaestus. We will be back and when we come back, we will have bigger army. You will rue the day you took away my trainees!"._

_ And with that said, they somehow flashed away. Chris came up to me with a grateful smile which I returned. "Explain..." I said simply but he knew the meaning. _

_He then went on a rant about how everything about Greek is real and that he was a satyr which I guessed already. I tuned out the rest of his explanation because I knew my share of mythology and I believed him._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

So, from there I went home and explained everything to my mom but I had a feeling she already new. Then, Chris, my mom, and I were on our way to this camp called Camp Half-blood.

We met a couple monsters and I defeated the first easily but that turned out to be my weakest moment.

I grew too cocky and arrogant on the trip and we sadly ran into the same Empousa.

The thing is that the Empousa was a senior which means it is really tough. As I said before, I grew more cocky and arrogant and that lead me to lose the match and then they caught all 3 of us.

The senior knew exactly how to punish me and I will tell right now, there are worse things than death of your own.

They made me watch Chris and my mother burn slowly while they screamed for the most horrible 10 minutes of my life until they finally died.

They then took my arm and imprinted on my skin the phrase, _Your Fault_. Those simple words kill me every time I look at them. It still does.

Then they put me to sleep and left me at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

I got there and on my first day, my dad claimed me.

For the first month of summer, nobody could get through to me and I cried myself to sleep and I would openly weep whenever I saw that scar/imprint.

After that month, Beckondorf got through to me after he gave me speech I would not forget, he told me truth. It was harsh but it was needed.

He said that I was insulting there deaths by not showing the world what I was made of. He said that they would call me a disgrace for not showing the world who the real Percy Jackson is. After that, I came out of my shell and did two main things.

1- I swore to never act arrogant and cocky again and when I say swore, I mean on the River of Styx. 2- I reintroduced the real Percy Jackson to the world.

Beckondorf and I became closer than brothers and did everything together; we were inseparable.

The only person I was more close to was my mother...lets switch the subject.

Then came that day when my brother went on that mission and never returned. That sent me back into my shell but not for long, for whenever I remember sadness, I remember his speech and no longer feel sad.

Anyways, the camp reminded me too much of Beck and I also new that the titans had a bunch of back up plans even if the daughter of Zeus made the right decision. So, I started a new life when I ran away from the camp which wasn't hard since no one really new me, so they never noticed.

I found out I'm a fire-wielder a month later and lived in the old cabin for about roughly a year and 5 months.

I rob for everything and I've gotten really good at it. I can only use the mist for clothes but the people guarding the high top stuff like technology can't fall into the trans. So yeah, that's roughly my life.

Now, on to my favorite subject, gadgets and such.

My favorite is my backpack but you already know about that and plus, I didn't make that, it was a gift.

Let's continue with my prized possession that I made myself, thank you very much.

My wrist watch that I'm still not finished building because there is always something new to add.

It's custom made and only works for my body.

The most helpful feature is its body armor. Yup, it gives me a nice steely maroon armor that covers everything except my hands but it puts on gloves that are fire absorbent. This means that I can use my fire-wielder thing and blow stuff up.

I carry a lot of weapons and by a lot, I mean 9 and I mastered most of them or at least am okay at them. My main weapons are a sword, staff, hammer, and javelins. My secondary weapons are bow and arrows, twin daggers, an Axe, spears, and on rare cases when I promise pain, my bronze knuckles. I carry all of this in my backpack except my sword that I carry on a sheath on my right side and, my staff that I carry on my back.

I also take grappling hooks and bombs ranging from smoke grenades to Greek fire bombs.

Lets keep going with my wrist watch, I got off topic.

So, it also has different codes that activate different types of things like code 5892 is chameleon but I have to stand still while using it and is an emergency thing. A more common code is code 3928 which scans up to a mile away and tells me if there are any humans, monsters, etc.

It also has it's own little tools on it like a screwdriver and saw.

Well, let's move on. Next is my home generator that gives me water from the lake and electricity that I hooked up to all those noisy buildings.

It's hooked up in every room and has different things in different rooms (**Will be told in later chapters**) like in my bedroom, it's my alarm clock that's hooked up to my whole house.

I have a bunch of random small gadgets but I don't feel like explaining it.

The last thing I'm going to explain is my motorcycle because I'm about to use it. What can I say, it's a motorcycle that I stole but I modified the wheels so I can go on water and I made it faster.

Now to start the beginning of my plan: gain allies...

My first step is to shut down my house permanently for a while. So, I concentrate all my power in the house to my house protector outside. I say my final goodbye because I'm not going to see this for a while.

I get on my bike and off I go to my first targets to register in the alliance: the Amazons...


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of Fire**

**First fanfic, so don't expect the best writing of your lives. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that so lets keep the flames to a minimum. Constructional Criticism allowed and wanted. Read summery before reading actual story, might help.**

**Main characters ****–**** age - status**

**Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus ****–**** 15 - good**

**Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus ****–**** 17 - good**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ****–**** 16 ****–**** good**

**Luke Castellan, son of Hermes ****–**** 17 ****–**** doesn't know ; confused**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - 16 ****–**** evil**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes ****–**** 16 - evil**

**Olympian Gods ****–**** good**

**Titans ****–**** evil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 3 ****–**** The Amazons**

**Percy's POV**

"WOOOOO!" I yelled as the wind ruffled my hair.

Now, if ever rode a motorcycle, then you know why I'm yelling. Riding it is one of the best experiences of my life. The adrenaline and thrill you get from wind blasting into your face and traveling at high speeds. It feels like your in Elysium and guess what speed I was going: 120 mph.

Yup, you heard me right, 120 mile per freaking hour.

I passed the speed limit but the cops hardly ever try to get me because they can't keep up, so they don't even try (**Fast and Furious:Tokyo Drift, anyone**) to get me.

Plus if a cop ever got near me, I would set there motor on fire.

It's happened before.

The first time they ever tried chasing me, I sent a tiny spark of fire at the pursuing car's motor and let me tell you this firs-hand, it blew up like the Fourth of July. It went up the second the fire touched the motor and it was awesome, but it caused a lot of confusion and now I have a rep with the cops.

They either hate my guts or they respect me which I don't get. See, the first time I ran into the cops I slit the guys throat and took the police radio that tells you what's up and stuff and every time I would go past a camera over the speed limit, it would just say "Leave it, it's the _Living Ghost Rider_"

Let me just say that I didn't mean make that name for myself, but boy did I like it.

Imagine if you were named after a fictional, mortal superhero. I mean seriously, who wouldn't be proud of that.

Anyways, we got off topic, the real topic I need to get to is the Amazons.

See, there not what they used to be: actually last time I checked, there were only 14 Amazons left including their queen and close friend: Hylla.

We became close friends after I saved her from the minotaur. Not that she couldn't beat it, it's just that she was caught off guard.

She had some trust issues at the beginning, but she eventually let me in and we became close friends.

Anyways, the Amazons were attacked by the titan army after the titans took over Olympus. I saw this coming and set her an escape route to one of my old abandoned warehouse, but sadly, she was only able to take those 13 because she found out of the invasion to late.

I later found all of this on an iris-message all of this and she thanked me repeatedly for their new home. I then explained to them about the generator and how to get stuff working in there warehouse and I haven't seen them since but after I explain my plan, they will surely jump at the idea to avenge there kingdom.

Now to wait and drive until I get there, I have about an hour left of riding...

* * *

Line Break

* * *

I arrived at the warehouse in a little over an hour, but to my surprise, there was nothing there. I parked my bike and looked at the area. Not one sign that there ever even was a warehouse.

I was about to recheck the area to see if I was in the right place until I remembered that the generator protects the warehouse from eyes.

I then thought of something that didn't occur to me earlier came to my mind: _How trained are they and I could use a good fight_. I smirked, this will be fun.

I tapped on my wrist watch three times and my battle suit came out and I took out my staff so I wouldn't hurt them the too much.

"AMAZONS!, I know your in there. Come out and fight me." I roared and to my surprise, the warehouse appeared in a matter of seconds with 10 girls in armor, all in a battle position.

"Who are you? And, state your business, stranger" the leader said who was obviously Hylla.

"I'll tell you if your squad can beat me, Queen of Amazons" I said calmly as I started walking to the them.

They attacked me but I beat them easily, a little to easily for my standards for Amazons.

I disarmed almost all except Hylla and 2 other girls. I grew suspicious and I quietly whispered to my watch "3928" and then we started circling me.

My watch then reported that there were 3 humans hiding behind the bushes and the, the reason I beat the so easily came to me.

They were giving me confidence so that when the time comes those three would probably shoot at me with there bows and arrow. I smiled on the inside of my helmet at there cleverness.

I would've probably fallen for their plan if I didn't know that the Amazons were top class and fierce.

I put down my weapon and strapped it to my back.

They looked shocked but then I said "Nice plan, Hylla, but then again, you always did have wise plans. I wouldn't have guessed it if I didn't know that your Amazons are better fighters than that performance you people just gave me."

Everyone was up from fighting and there was a crowd and everyone wore a shocked and frightened face, but I wasn't done.

I pointed to the archers in the bushes and yelled "You can come out now, we're done fighting." I stated matter-of-factly as if I knew the whole time which I didn't.

They came out, albeit, grudgingly.

This time Hylla spoke but not with shock or freight, but with authority "I will repeat myself one time and mark my words. If you don't answer, I will show you the true nature of an Amazon: Who are you?"

I think they've had enough "What you don't remember an old friend, Hylla. After all, I was the one who got you a place to stay after your Kingdom was destroyed." I said.

As I said the last part it tapped my wrist watch 4 times and the armor left.

Hylla gasped "P-Percy?" she said, I smiled "Nice to see you too." I said.

With that, she pounced on me and hugged me roughly and we ended up falling because of her heavy armor. She ended up on top of me still hugging me, oblivious to the fact that her army were giggling at her current position on top of me.

I on the other enjoyed this moment and blushed furiously when I realized our position.

Now, don't get me wrong, I did not like the Queen of the Amazons...Maybe a little, I would never consider her in a romantic relationship unless she really likes me back and it would have to be after the war.

That's still not the reason I enjoyed it, the reason was because I haven't had human, or should I say demigod, contact in like forever.

Anyways, back to the story.

Hylla seemed to notice our position and also blushed. She got off me quickly, but when I looked into her eyes I saw a hint of disappointment?

It left as soon as it came and left me wondering if I had just imagined it.

She helped me up and was back to her happy mood "What brings you hear other than coming to visit me?" she teases.

That reminds me why I was there and I put back my serious face and say "I need your help with rebellion I'm going to start against the Titans, and I could use all allies possible. You gals are first on my list."

They looked at me, shocked, as if I had grown another head until one by one, they all started getting an either vengeful look, or an excited look.

"What's the plan, Perce cuz, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're in and we promise pain." Hylla said with a look of determination.

"Perfect, now here's the plan from phase 1 to..."

* * *

Line Break

* * *

We ended up inside the warehouse and in their living room.

I explained them my plan in roughly an hour and a half.

Hylla looked impressed at my plan. " I'm impressed, Perce. I never knew you had a clever mind in that head of yours" she teased.

"Yup, even hot guys are sometimes smart." I wittily said back.

She was about to come up with something to say but I quickly said

"Who's in?"

Every hand went up and I smiled at them; this was easier than I thought. I looked back at the and said

"Now, repeat after me and you will join the rebellion: Στηρίζω υποστηριχθεί σε εσάς, Percy Jackson, από τη στιγμή της κλήσης. The Amazons."

They nodded and repeated the phrase in unison and when the last words left their mouth, my forearm started glowing and when it left, an amazon logo was tattooed to my forearm.

I pressed it and a clarinet appeared in my hands. I realized what it was. It was a calling to the Amazons. I need to test this.

"Stay here okay, I'll be back in a sec." I told them.

I walked outside the warehouse to my my motor cycle. I started to play and and 10 seconds after playing, the Amazons stood there as if they had just flashed there and wore confused expressions.

"What happened?" I asked. Hylla spoke up

. " About a 30 seconds after you left a voice said to each of us: Be ready, then it counted down from 10 and here we are." She explained.

I was right. I told them the purpose of the tattoo and told them that I'm leaving to gain more allies.

I also told the to be ready for any call and have weapons at the ready.

Hylla gave me one more hug before I got on my motorcycle and headed off to find the next group I had planned for the alliance.

I can't wait to meet the P...

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**I have a question for the readers**

**Who do you want Percy to be with Romantically**

**Hylla**

**Silena B.( hasn't come into story yet)**

**Thalia**

**Annabeth**

**Your Goddess of choice**

**someone else in book(put name of character)**

**someone you want me to make up**

**I also think I'm going to add Silena who wasn't evil and is on the run like percy **

**Review and pick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Son of Fire**

**First fanfic, so don't expect the best writing of your lives. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that so lets keep the flames to a minimum. Constructional Criticism allowed and wanted. Read summery before reading actual story, might help.**

**Main characters ****–**** age - status**

**Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus ****–**** 15 - good**

**Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus ****–**** 17 - good**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ****–**** 16 ****–**** good**

**Luke Castellan, son of Hermes ****–**** 17 ****–**** doesn't know ; confused**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - 16 ****–**** evil**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes ****–**** 16 - evil**

**Olympian Gods ****–**** good**

**Titans ****–**** evil**

**Chapter Main Characters ****–**** age ****–**** status**

**Silena Beauregard ****–**** 16 ****–**** on the run**

**Silena's friend ****–**** 17 ****–**** on the run**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 4 ****–**** Unexpected Guests**

**Percy's POV**

I'm just going to say this in advance so you don't ask.

I know history about almost every race because in the first month of my journey, I went to every race and and sneaked a camera that was as small as a gum drop (my invention) on one of the sacred statues the races carry.

So I know my stuff at least up until 2 months ago. I had this electric wave near my base cutting out all my electronics momentarily.

I got everything up really quick, but for some weird reason, the cameras never recover.

Anyhow, I can't wait to meet the Party Ponies/satyrs or nature team as they liked to be called.

They were the next team that I was going to register in the alliance.

This would be a difficult task because I don't know the first thing about centaurs or satyrs except where there located.

I only met one of each kind before and that was Chiron, trainer of heroes and my best friend Chris. They seemed nice when they were near me but I don't know how their other kind are or if they were just nice for the sake of the gods.

Anyways, the nature team are in hiding like the amazons because of a similar situation.

The titans attacked the them but they were ready and prepared. They were led by Chiron and they managed to hold the titan army off the first few attacks by solely monsters and human but that's when it went down hill for them.

The titans sent an actual titan, Hyperion, as well as an army.

Chiron was killed by the titan and the centaurs didn't take that well. They scattered and each of them ran away in different directions. I felt bad for them when I saw what happened a week and half later, so I helped them find a new home, indirectly of course.

I traveled to Texas, where they live now, and put a statue of the mighty god Pan, Lord of the Wild, in a bare location where there was no civilization. Then, I made a machine to screech a screech that would be heard everywhere in the U.S and I left.

When I was far enough away from the contraption, I let it loose and it screeched loudly. It then self-destructed.

Now most people dismissed it and so did the titans because they could not trace the origin, but stray satyrs and centaurs knew that it was the call of the wild but not just any call, for if it was, then the titans would also know.

No, this was an ancient call that no one knew except me when I discovered it by accident when I was stealing in a top research lab for nature that has never even been heard of.

Anyways, not even the centaurs and satyrs new of this call, they just followed it out of gut feeling.

I haven't seen the camp they set up because the camera I left on the statue broke somehow, just lost signal or something. I really hope there is something in Texas or else, I'm spending my time unwisely.

So in conclusion, I'm going to Texas.

With the speed of my bike, I should be there on my second day. I also have t...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a girlie scream came from the forest next to the rode I was riding on and broke my train of thoughts.

I immediately stopped my bike and without thinking, said "3928" to my wrist watch.

I parked my bike on the side of the road and started running into the woods.

Ten seconds after running into the woods my watch informed me that there are two humans and three hell-hounds 200 feet to my right.

I immediately turn right and get my twin daggers out of my backpack.

I got there in roughly little under a minute.

There were two girls, one had a bow and arrow while the other lay unconscious, on the ground, surrounded by the three hell-hounds.

I quickly chucked my twin daggers, knife-styled, into two of the hell-hounds.

The other one looked surprised and the girl with the bow and arrow took this opportunity to shoot the last hell-hound through the head killing it instantly.

She then turned to me and pointed her bow and arrow at me.

I held my hands up in surrender even though I knew I could beat her without my weapons because of my fire ability.

She narrowed her eyes at me "Who are you?" she asked skeptically as if I was the bad guy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus. You?" I responded.

"What gives you the right to know? You could be working for Kronos for all I know." She said, Smart girl.

The only reason I gave her my name was because her friend was in bad condition and needed help which I could provide.

I needed her to trust me.

"Looks like your friend over there is hurt. If you would allow me, I could help her, I have medical supplies." I said calmly.

She looked taken aback by my response but she quickly recovered and said "Give me the medicine, so I can _help _my friend" She emphasized help to say we had different meanings for help.

Okay, fine, be like that.

"Sure, why not, but don't use all my nectar." I said and threw the ambrosia and bottle of nectar I had gotten out of my medical bag during our discussion.

She caught it surprised but she quickly recovered and went to work on her friend.

I couldn't see her face because only her mouth was visible through her hair. About a minute later, she started stirring and finally sat up.

She looked around with confusion written on her face.

Her face finally noticed me and the girl gasped.

She obviously knew me and I was wondering who she was because I still couldn't get a good look on her face.

She didn't give me the time to ask her who she was, or what relation do I have to her, because she quickly got up and ran at me.

Before I could react I was the ground with the girl on top of me hugging the life out of me.

_Déjà vu much_ I thought.

The other girl looked at us in confusion. I was also confused but you couldn't see my face because the girl's hair was covering my face.

She got up, but straddled my hips and her hair cleared up.

As soon as I saw her face I knew instantly who it was, after all, no one can forget a her gorgeous face.

It was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, former head-counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, close friend, and Beckondorf's girlfriend, or a least was.

She then did something that surprised me more than seeing her. She punched me straight in the face while crying and I swear, that punch hurt more than the punch an Ares's camper gave me.

"You left me to deal with Charlie's death all by myself."

I was shocked. I never even considered how other people would coop without Beck but I was too closed up or to selfish to think about other peoples' feelings. I was about to start a really long apology but the other girl got her sentence out first

"What's going on?" Silena answered before I could

"This is my friend from camp that disappeared after my boyfriend's or his brother's death? Claire, this is Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus. Percy, this is Claire Braner, daughter of Hecate."

I was about to say nice to meet you or some other stupid greeting but everyone was beating me to talking today.

"Is my parentage going to be a problem, Jackson?" Claire said. The reason she asked was because Hecate supported the titans.

"No, of coarse not, I don't judge by parentage, I judge by character." I finally managed to speak.

She replied a little later, after trying to detect a lie.

" Okay, I guess I won't kill you, at least not yet. But, if you give me a reason to kill you, I will do it without a second hesitation..." It looked as if she was contemplating whether or no to say something. Finally she said "Thank you, I guess..." and then she stepped back into shadow and was not seen again.

"She's a charmer" I said to Silena at last.

Silena turned to me with an expression that said your looking for trouble.

"I'm still beyond mad at you and don't think for a second your getting out of what I'm going to put you through the morning. The only reason I wasn't yelling at you earlier was because Claire doesn't trust easily and she needed a good first impression." I was about to give my apology but then what she said hit me.

"Wait, did you just say morning?" She rolled her eyes at me

"Yes, just cuz I'm mad, doesn't mean I'm going to let you leave again. Your staying whether you want to or not. Now, do you want first shift or not?" She said it with such a firm voice that left no argument in that conversation.

Anyways, I just realized it was night and we need to get to sleep. "I'll get the second shift please, but I'll be right back, I need to go get something I'll be around ten minutes." I said.

"K. Yell if something happens."

I started on my way to go get my bike and drive it back to the opening they were at. The reason I would take so long was because I needed to find another trail so my bike would fit. Here I go..

* * *

**3rd POV**

* * *

Meanwhile, with Claire and Silena...

"I don't trust the kid, how does he conveniently pass by when we get attacked by monsters. I think he set those monsters free and then saved us to gain our trust so he can kill us in our sleep. I think we should interrogate him before we let him sleep near us." Claire said.

Silena had none of it "Claire, he would never do that. He's is a good person and his fatal flaw would never allow him to do that. Once he found out I was involved, he would've gave up his ploy, if he had one."

Claire was not giving up this argument "What is his fatal flaw, then?"

Silena answered quickly "Personal Loyalty"

Claire was silent for a minute before coming up with her own argument "That could be used against him even if he is a good kid. The titans could have hostage of his mother or some other close person of his."

This of coarse, stumped Silena and made her think, for she did not know Percy's mother was dead and she thought for a long while until she finally asked Claire something. "Claire, what happen after I passed out?"

Claire thought for a second before answering "After you screamed and passed out cuz of the bite, I took out my bow and aimed at the hell-hounds one at a time so I could bye some time to make a plan. After about a minute, Percy came out of the forest behind me and threw two daggers at two of the hell-hounds and..." She was interrupted by Silena

"Ha, if Percy had two daggers and new how to throw them at two different target at the same time, he could've hit both of us without even making his presence known."

Claire thought this for a long while but could find no explanation.

Finally she said. "Fine, you win, he doesn't want to kill us. But what if he wants to lead us to a certain place so we can die or something w-worse?" Both girls shuddered.

They both knew what Claire was talking about: rape. Claire had hit a sour spot with Silena even though she didn't know she did.

Silena was raped by one her dad's friend during the school year before the start of the finale battle in Manhattan in the Second Titan War. She never told anyone because she thought people would find her weak or that they would pity her. That was the last thing she wanted.

That was enough for Silena's extra protective side show and she said with a pale face "Your right, we shouldn't trust anyone, but he isn't going to do any harm tonight. We should wake up before him tomorrow morning. We can tie him up and ask him questions. Can you make a potion that makes him tell us the truth?"

Claire nodded "I can but I will need some of the night to do it and I will be gone for a while. Is that okay?"

Silena nodded but responded looking at her friend warningly "The potion isn't going to hurt him or anything, right?"

Silena still cared about Percy even id he did turn to be evil.

"Of coarse not, I will not intentionally hurt him until I know where his alliance lies." said Claire and the she left without further indication.

Silena sat in the clearing they had fought and patiently waited for Percy to come. Twelve minutes later, he appeared with his motorcycle.

Silena was shocked when she laid her eyes on the bad ass-looking, tricked out motorcycle.

"Whoa, Percy! Where the Hades did you get that?"

"I stole it and then made modifications. I am a son of Hephaestus, Silena, remember" Responded Percy, in a tone that said _duh_.

"Well, whatever. You better hide it or Claire is totally going to steal it." said Silena.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I will, I will. Just give me a second. Anyways, it wouldn't matter if she found it."

With that last comment, he left back into the woods.

He was back in a matter of seconds and was about to question Silena on well, everything basically but Silena quickly spoke first.

"I will answer all your questions in the morning" What she forgot to add is _After we ask you questions of our own_. Silena continued with her sentence "I will take first watch and I will wake you in four hours" She lied.

The truth was that she was going to let him sleep the whole night so she could trap him in the morning. \

"Okay, cool. G'night" Percy set up his camp and went to sleep...

* * *

**I know I haven't updated for a while but I was in a different country exploring and doing other awesome stuff so there's my excuse  
**

**Review for pairings**

**or I'm picking**

**MF123 out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Son of Fire**

**First fanfic, so don't expect the best writing of your lives. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that so lets keep the flames to a minimum. Constructional Criticism allowed and wanted. Read summery before reading actual story, might help.**

**Main characters ****–**** age - status**

**Percy Jackson, son of Hephaestus ****–**** 15 - good**

**Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus ****–**** 17 - good**

**Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ****–**** 16 ****–**** good**

**Luke Castellan, son of Hermes ****–**** 17 ****–**** doesn't know ; confused**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - 16 ****–**** evil**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes ****–**** 16 - evil**

**Olympian Gods ****–**** good**

**Titans ****–**** evil**

**Chapter Main Characters ****–**** age ****–**** status**

**Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite ****–**** 16 ****–**** on the run**

**Claire Braner, daughter of Hecate ****–**** 17 ****–**** on the run**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 6 ****–**** Trust is a True Gift**

**3rd POV**

Claire returned about six hours later with a bottle filled with this bubbling, gold liquid that not only looked like vomit but reeked like it too too find a half-asleep Silena, or at least was half-asleep.

When Silena smelt the disturbing fragrance, she nearly fainted but she held herself together and just settled on blocking her nose with her hand a horrified expression on her face.

"Couldn't you have put something in it to make it, you know, not smell like moldy, garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts" Silena whined(**I think I got that right**).

Claire rolled her eyes at her friend's childish antics. "Would you like to make the potion next time and get your hands deep down in bird crap?" Claire asked mockingly.

"Well, no but... whatever." Silena said in defeat.

She continued "So this potion is going to make him tell us the truth even if it's against his will?" Silena asked.

Claire looked at the ground and said "Yes... but it will do little more than that..." She confessed leaving the sentence hanging.

Silena raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said with a little edge to her voice.

She still cared for him.

Claire looked at her in the eyes and the said "The original potion was supposed given to when he's asleep and we just asks question, and then he answers or anything else. He would be like our puppet. It would've been painless. If he turned out good, we would just cancel the potion by just telling him to and he would've went back to sleep as if it didn't happen. Thus, he wouldn't find out we ever doubted him. If he turned out evil, we decide what to do the. The problem is that that potion requires a special type of blood that I don't have. So, I made this potion that's easier to make out of the scarce material I have left. It's basically the same thing except it has to be given when he is awake and he will be able to move and he will be aware what is going on." She finally finished and looked at her friend for her reaction.

Silena's mind was thinking and then she turned to her friend and said "What happens if he is good and at the end he tries to run away afterward?" Silena questioned.

Claire responded in a relief tone that she didn't start yelling and that she was going to let her explain. "I say we let him leave; I don't trust him. But since you don't want to lose him again I made a potion that will make him forget the past hour, an easy potion. But, the only problem is getting him to drink the potion. He has to have at least a fourth of it or he will at least remember some of the questions." She explained.

Then, Claire asked "Is there any possibility that the kid will react violently and we would need to defend ourselves?"

Silena immediately responded "Not the Percy I know, or at least knew. He wouldn't hurt another living being until he has utmost certainty that they are evil" Silena said in a tone that left no chance of argument.

Claire was uncertain but she agreed, albeit grudgingly, to not pull a weapon on Percy. "Okay, so where is this other po-"

Silena was interrupted by Percy moaning.

The two teens looked at him to find that he was stirring.

They quickly went into action and tied him up with the rope that Claire had. The tied him in the ankles, hands, body with arms, and thighs in a matter of minutes.

Percy began to sit up only to realize he was tied up.

Before thinking he yelled "Silena, Clair! We're being attacked! Ru-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the two girls standing above him.

"Oh hey, we just wanted to test the we had to see if it would hold. We also want to know if you could still drink even with the pressure on your stomach." Claire said quickly forming a plan of how she was going to get the first potion in his mouth.

Percy was too confused on the fact that the reason they tied him up to really think.

Claire quickly grabbed his jaw.

She quickly tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

Then, she said "The only liquid I have left tastes horrible but it's harmless, but just drink it and tell me if it hurt to drink, okay?"

Percy nodded uncertainly.

He was still confused but decided to trust Silena, for she was behind Claire the whole time nodding with her sentences.

The only reason he was uncertain was because when he looked into Silena's eyes, they held guilt. Claire quickly made him gulp the whole liquid.

Percy's eyes bugged out and he nearly threw up because of the taste but Claire shut his mouth and said"Well, can you drink normally"

Percy answered "Yeah, but that stuff w-"

He suddenly stopped and looked at the two girls confused.

Claire simply smirked and said "The potion has taken his mouth. He only answers to me now. Isn't that right Percy?"

Percy looked confused but all of a sudden he was taking without his consent. "Yes, ma'am"

Claire's smirk grew, but then became serious "What is yours, fathers, and mothers name?"

Again felt himself taking without meaning to. "My name is Percy Jackson. Mt father's name is Hephaestus and my mother's name is Sally Jackson."

The feeling for Percy was very queer. It was like watching a movie from his point of view.

Anyways, Percy started coming to his scenes and was putting the pieces together and thinking when she asked where his mother was.

"My mother is somewhere in the underworld. The exact location I know not." He said.

This shocked the two girls.

Then they looked at the eyes of Percy which scared them even more than the shocking news.

He was reliving the moment of his mother's death. He looked at the imprint on his hand and shuddered. He had the eyes of person that had no hope left. He looked to be dead, for his eyes had nothing in them, but that quickly changed.

His eyes turned to the two of them, burning with hatred and when I say burning, I mean they were lit with Greek fire. Percy's flaw was personal loyalty, but that was a two way street. To his eyes, trust was the most imported thing in the world and he prided himself on trusting.

Then all of a sudden he exploded into a ball of fire burning away the ropes.

The two girls jumped backwards stomach first because of all the heat produced.

They kept there heads down expecting something to happen but nothing did.

After about a minute, they looked back up only to find scorched grass but no person visible.

They looked around in confusion until they heard a motor turn on.

They quickly got up and ran to where they heard the noise only to find a word scorched into the grass;

_TRUST_.

* * *

**I just got back from Miami and it was pretty cool .**

**Short chapter, I know but I want to start a new chapter for the recruitment of the Nature team or the satyrs and centaurs **

**Anyways Review on pairings plz **

**MF123**


End file.
